1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for producing customized video recordings. The invention is especially useful in the preparation of customized music videos, although the invention is applicable in any setting where audio and video signals are combined to create customized recordings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of customized video recordings normally requires many machines and many separate steps. For example, with respect to music videos, two performances are normally required. In the first performance, a performer sings lyrics which are recorded on an audio track. The performed lyrics are mixed together with music and other background audio information to create an audio signal.
In the second performance, the performer lip-syncs to the audio signal while being videotaped. The videotaped performance, without any audio information, is superimposed on a suitable background image. A final product is formed by yet another device, for example, an audio/video mixer, which combines the composite video image with the previously obtained composite audio recording.
Such systems have several disadvantages. For example, the multi-step process for producing a customized recording is time-consuming. Because it is so lengthy, there is no immediate gratification to the performer, who must go through the many steps described above to obtain the customized recording. The process is expensive, since it monopolizes so much trained personnel time as well as specialized equipment.
Because of the complex equipment, the system is generally large and expensive, and must be provided in a studio-like atmosphere. Such systems are therefore constructed in a more-or-less permanent location such as an audio-video production studio. Thus, performers desiring customized video recordings must come to the studio rather than the studio going to the customers. Because of the sterile studio atmosphere, there is no mass appeal. Such a system is viewed by the general public as useful only for professional performers, rather than useful for anybody.
Finally, the quality depends too much on the training and experience of the operators. Further, because of the complex and multi-step procedure that must be followed, the quality also depends on the training and experience of the performer, who must first create an audio rendition and then recreate the rendition while lipsyncing to the original performance. With untrained personnel or untrained performers, the quality of the resulting video recording is significantly degraded.